Rainbow
by IceQueen707
Summary: Raven sitting alone on the rooftop, thinking about the prophecy. Thinking about the evil inside her. Too bad one Boy Wonder's up on the rooftop too.


_YAY!! Another oneshot! Maybe one day I'll actually make another story that is not only one chapter long. Maybe one day…_

_Also, I was thinking of experimenting with the plot lines people really seem to like (after the Titans break up, medieval themes, etc). _

_PS: This is directly after "Prophecy"_

* * *

Raven stood outside, staring gloomily at the sky. Rain poured down from the clouds as if the heavens themselves were crying. A black raven sheltered her with its wings and the rhythmic pounding of the rain hitting her shield distracted her for a second.

"You shouldn't stand outside in this weather. You'll catch a cold."

Raven scowled. "Have you ever seen me catch a cold Robin?"

Robin shrugged and stood under her shield to avoid the rain. "I'm just worried about your health. You should too."

"Why should I worry? You worry enough for the both of us."

"You could get sick."

Raven sighed. "I don't have time to get sick. I have enough worries without worrying about my health."

Robin was silent. Then "I'm sorry Raven."

She looked at him sharply. "For what? It's my stupid destiny. It's not like you did anything." she snapped at him. He gave her a long look.

"I promised that I wouldn't let Slade hurt you. I… I failed."

"Since when did you promise anything about that?"

"I promised myself. And those are the worst promises to break."

Raven looked away. "The Fates make no promises. You couldn't have possibly stopped him."

"I don't believe in fate. I should have tried harder to stop him."

"Slade's too far gone to stop. Trigon's made him too powerful. He chooses his servants well."

She said the last part bitterly. Robin noticed she was clutching the brooch that clipped her cloak together. A sudden thought flashed across his mind.

"Raven… how did your mother, you know… meet Trigon?" he asked, feeling as if he were navigating dangerous territory. Raven stiffened and her hold on the brooch tightened.

"My mother was offered as the bride of Trigon during an ancient ceremony, one which I will not speak of at this time." she said tightly. "And she was one of the few who did not die during childbirth, and the only one not to kill her child. I am the sole surviving child of Trigon for this reason. And Trigon corrupted me from the inside out."

"You're not corrupted."

"Who are you kidding Robin?" Raven said furiously. "Every day, every minute, I have to keep my emotions under control lest _he_ takes over my mind and destroys the earth. I am daughter of the Eighth Demon, and he fills me with rage, hatred, evil. I'm a _sin_, a crime of the darkest nature."

"You're not! You're a Teen Titan, people who fight for the good of the world. You always try to do good, to fight crime. You're a hero!"

Raven laughed hollowly. "Trigon's pawn, a hero? What a joke."

Robin gripped Raven by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You're not Trigon's pawn either. You're _Raven_. Nobody can tell you otherwise."

"He can."

"Nobody can."

Raven sat down on the rooftop with a sigh. "Don't you get it Robin? No matter what I do I'm still the same on the inside. It's like… like putting sucrose instead of sugar on a label." she said, struggling to find the right way to explain it. "You can change the name or dress it up anyway you want, but it's still the same thing. It still _does_ the same thing."

Robin sat down next to her. "Sugar?"

"What I mean is that I can't change my nature, no matter how you look at it. I'm completely evil."

They sat in silence for a few moments. The storm raged on, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"You can't be completely evil. Nothing can. Everybody has a side of them that's good. You do."

"Your point?"

"It's like yin and yang. Everything has to have some light and some darkness. Even light itself."

"That's an oxymoron." she said automatically. Then she sighed and looked up at the sky. "Have you ever heard the sun be called gloomy?"

"Well…"

"No. Have you ever heard the rain be called happy?"

"There was this one time…"

"No. The sun brings happiness. The rain brings despair. They don't mix. That's the end of it. You can't change what is."

Robin laughed before standing up. "Anybody who says the sun brings happiness has never danced in the rain."

He took Raven's hand and pulled her to her feet. Then he clasped one hand in hers and put the other on her waist.

"Robin, I can't dance." she said. Robin grinned at her.

"It's a good thing the taller person leads then. Just follow me."

She still looked unsure. "I don't know…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Just follow me."

With the rain as their orchestra the two gracefully stepped in time with the music, dancing across the roof like it was a ballroom. Robin's spiky hair was soon soaking wet and Raven's purple hair stuck to her pale face, but neither seemed to notice.

After what seemed like a few minutes later (it was really half an hour) Robin stopped and smiled.

"Who says rain and sun don't mix?" he said, pointing at the sky. Just barely poking through the clouds was a crescent of yellow sun. The sunlight passed through the raindrops, splitting into seven distinct colors.

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet.

The rainbow stretched towards the horizon like a multicolored bridge, illuminating the sky with its brightness.

* * *

_So, was it good? Bad? Do you want to throw my computer down the nearest well and scrub your eyes to get rid of the filth you've just seen? R&R!_


End file.
